Plot Twist
by WinchesterCherryBlossom
Summary: They called her crazy and obsessed, but she was just really curious about everything around her, and this curiosity sent her to a world different from her own, a world dangerous and scary, but her presence might come to a good thing, will she be able to help a broken soul with her open mind and heart? Rated M for language (Hidan and OC might have a lot in common)
1. chapter 1

The wide gray and blue eyes looked at their friend with the puppy dog look in them, begging for attention;

"C'mon Kate, it'll be fun! Imagine if the show holds true to its rituals?!" The girl with platinum blond hair was not convinced by her friend's loud pleas.

"Absolutely not Alissa. You are too obsessed with Supernatural, you can't just go and make some random ritual just to see if it works, it's insane!"

"If anything goes wrong I'll be sure to have salt, iron and holy water with us" said the girl with the heterochromatic eyes and hair as black as night begged again. "And I already know the exorcism by heart if you get possessed."

"No means no Alissa, I'm not into this craziness with you, gooddamnit, you even got that crazy red mark as a tattoo and that weird star, and I don't know how you convinced your parents to let you get those tattoos."

"FYI I'm not crazy, merely curious, and The Mark of Caim is beautiful, just think about it, Amara was badass, not even Chuck could stop her without help, and this 'weird star', is a pentagram, I won't be possessed having it, that piece of information I already know that is true."

"And who's Chuck?" The blond asked with annoyed eyes, everything was just a blur to her.

"You are hopeless, AirHead. Fine, don't come, I'll do it alone, Sam and Dean do that all the time anyways."

"Alissa, you are a nerd, have I told you that? A nerd obsessed with Supernatural."

Before Alissa could even defend herself, the bell rang, their break was finally over (for Kate's mental health).

"Now come on, miss hunter, or will be late for class."

And with that, both 17 years old made their way to math class, not that Alissa would pay attention, she was just lost in thought for tonight.

People might say she's crazy, but really, she was just curious about everything, the kind of girl that just couldn't stop thinking about something until she goes till the bottom of it all, her curiosity might have put her in more trouble than necessary, but she'll never learn.

And this is the story of Alissa, the girl with the big mind and even bigger curiosity that while trying something for a joke, end up in another world, a world that could kill her within seconds.

The night had a chilly air about it, something that didn't go unnoticed by Alissa, but in her mind it just put emotion to her adventure, if just she knew...

Going to the backyard, the girl started the preparations for the ritual, of course that she's not dumb, her pentagram necklace was on her neck, by her side there was a bottle of holy water and she was on a circle made of salt, just to be safe.

'Eh, okay, thank goodness- Cassandra Clare actually- for my little Latin knowledge'

She thought re-reading the steps for the ritual, and everything was ready, the only things left were her blood and the words.

'This better work, or else I'm going to cut my hand for nothing, how Sam and Dean do that just easily?'

'It's a TV show dumbass!' Screamed her consciousness.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'

And just like that, she sliced a sharp knife on her hand.

'It actually didn't hurt that much.'

"Et ad congregandom, Eos coram me."

The words left her mouth easily, like she was a Latin expert, what she was not, she just read it on her John Winchester's Journal, and her own journal that had as much information about the supernatural world as possible and... okay, she might be a little bit obsessed, but can you blame her? Watching a show since you are ten years old can make you like that.

And just as she was about to be disappointed on the failed ritual, a bright white light shone on her blue and gray eyes, making the black haired beauty close her eyes shut, and before she could move, her world went numb.

'It was supposed to be just a summoning ritual.'

Alissa's Pov:

Pain.

That was the first thing that I noticed before I opened my eyes.

My head was hurting like mad, and the sun light around me didn't help one bit.

'Wait a minute, sun? But it was night, how...'

Ignoring the fuck ass headache, I opened my eyes to see the world. And I almost screamed with what my eyes shown me.

I wasn't on my pretty backyard. No. I was on a forest, A FUCKING FOREST!

'You should have listened to Kate, she told ya it was a bad idea.'

'Oh, shut up. At least we didn't summon Metatron, that would be a bigger pain in the ass.'

'Point taken.'

'Now shut up that I got to think about a plan to go back...'

"Maybe do the ritual all over again?"

I didn't realize I said it out loud until a crack noise behind me almost made me jump out of my skin.

"What are you doing here?"

A deep, sounding boring voice said on the spot just a few metters behind me.

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me."

My eyes were so wide that they looked like plates, ready to jump out of their sockets, because right in front of me, was a figure with red hair, half lidded, bored looking brown eyes and wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

This is a dream, this must be a dream, there's no fucking way that I'm on the Narutoverse, no motherfucking way.

"I made a question, and I expect an answer to it." He said with his deep velvety voice, bringing me back to the real world- if this shit is really real, that is.

"I... don't know?" It sounded more like a question, and I wanted to kick my own ass for being stupid in front of Akasuna no Sasori.

He didn't say anything else, just stood there looking at me with those eyes.

"Sooo... I gotta get going, places to be, people to see... bye bye."

I had just turned my back to him- big big mistake- to walk away when he suddenly was standing right in front of me.

"Holy fuck! Don't fucking give me a heart attack you acephale mule! I swear to Raziel that the next time you scare me I'll kick your ass to Hell and back!" I yelled at him and just when his face contorted in rage I noticed my mistake.

'Oh my Castiel, I'm dead, I'm fucking dead.'

"I would watch my mouth if I were you, I could kill you in the blink of an eye." His tone was dead serious, and knowing him the way I know, I don't doubt a single bit.

"I'm sorry, my mouth is faster then my brain, don't kill me oh mighty Akasuna no Sasori."

'You really have a death wish, you knew that?'

"How do you know me?" Now his eyes had a glint of curiosity in them.

"How would I don't? Your death was pretty epical, it stuck on my memory, but I gotta say, nothing can compare with Itachi's death, that hurt something awful."

Again, my eyes were so wide that they looked like plates, I said something that didn't happen yet, okay, this might me a pretty damn crazy dream, or nightmare, but fuck! Don't go messing with timelines Alissa! The Doctor would be disappointed on you.

"You are coming with me, that's not an option." Again, fury shone in his eyes, really, what the hell got into me?!

"But-"

I didn't have time to finish, because the world once again, went black, and I was left alone on the complete silence of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alissa's Pov:**

Again, I woke up with the feeling of pain. I seriously hate headaches, they suck, just like High School does.

The sound of something metallic made me open my eyes to see… absolutely darkness.

I was somewhere really dark, the kind of dark that you can barely see your hand in front of your eyes. My wrists were heavy and there was something cold around them, the metallic sound came from what I guess, are chains.

"Hello there, Darth Vader, can you turn on the lights? I love the dark side of the force, but I kind of need light to see, ya know." I said out loud to no one in particular, the sarcasm evident in my voice as I spoke.

Maybe I'm still in that weird ass dream with Sasori, but something in the pit of my stomach told me it was not a dream, that it was absolutely real. Or it could also be hunger, I'm always hungry.

As on clue, a roar came from me like the growl of a thousand dragons, ready to eat me from the inside out.

And with the hunger feeling came another one, one of emptiness that had nothing to do with my hunger, it was a feeling that left a cold shiver run down my spine.

 _'Where's my phone?'_

The panic and anxiety were slowly taking control of my mind and body, all scenarios passed through my mind and none too pleasant, my whole body trembled with the mere thought of losing my precious baby.

All my life was in there! My K-pop, my fanfictions, my social medias, MY K-POP POR GOODNESS SAKE! HOW WILL I LIVE WITHOUT MY K-POP?!

I was so lost in the abyss that was my mind that I didn't even hear the metal door being open, nor have I felt the strong pair of hands that were taking me away from the cell- I think it was a cell- I was in, but soon enough, a loud voice brought me back.

"Oi, look at that, the bitch's so fucking scared that she is trembling like a fucking shit ass leaf." Said the voice, and as soon as my eyes took a look around me, I knew it wasn't a dream.

I must have gone insane, I should have listened to Kate, now I'm somewhere with all the Akatsuki members… ALIVE.

How can this shit be possible? They were all there. Hidan, the one that "woke me" from my thoughts, Kisame was giving me his shark like grin, Sasori was looking at me with his bored eyes, Deidara was… what the fuck, is the bastard really checking me out?! The nerve of him.

The others were there too, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, even Tobi was there- which I don't really get, because if Sasori was alive, how could Tobi be here? This time line doesn't make sense- but… where the hell is Itachi?

 ** _'You should take a look behind you.'_**

And right there, dragging me by my upper arm, was the Uchiha, sharingan activated and everything.

"Er, could you please let go of my arm?" I said looking into his eyes.

 ** _'DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES YOU MOTHERFUCKER SHIT HEAD! YOU WANNA DIE ALREADY?!'_**

Almost immediately my eyes went for his aristocratic nose instead of his eyes, and of course the action did not go unnoticed by the infamous Uchiha Itachi, the guy's a genius after all.

My eyes then traveled from his nose to his lips, then his cloaked chest and…

 _'Oh god, the guy's hot. Now I understand the Uchiha attractiveness.'_

"Sasori, are you sure this girl knows information about us?" a thunder like voice, that I suppose came from Pein, got me out of my thoughts- one more time- making me realize that all eyes were on me.

"Thank god the Pedo Sannin is not here." I whispered under my breath, but by the way that Itachi flinched, he heard me, not that it was something perceptible, I just felt it because he was still holding my arm.

My mind then traveled from another issue that was making me anxious just minutes prior.

"Hey! Where did you guys put my phone?" I asked looking around me to the faces of this world's most dangerous criminals.

 ** _'Do you realize how insane this sounds?'_** my consciousness asked.

 _'If talking to myself is not craziness enough I don't really know what it is, but I guess you are right, I might be a tiny little bit insane.'_

"Are you talking about this thing here?" I looked up to see Sasori holding my phone with his thumb and index finger, like it was something disgusting and not the divine thing that brings happiness to a lot of people.

"Yes! That's my phone, give it back!"

"I'm curious, what does this little thing does? None of us could get information from it, not even Itachi, how does it work? Should I destroy it?" Pein said taking my precious device from Sasori's fingers.

"NO! Don't you dare destroy my phone, please give my baby back, it's just an innocent phone!" I yelled desperate to save my phone, they saw that and I could see a smirk come to the face of each and any of them, just not Tobi and Kakuzu, those bastards always have masks on.

"So, tell us how you got information on us, and maybe I can give it back." Pein looked at my expression waiting for a reaction for his words.

"Okay, I tell, but it's on your own risk if all shit hits the fan." I said with indifference.

"What do you mean, un?" came Deidara's voice, or should I say, the perverts voice? Tough decision.

"I mean, that if I tell you what I know, the universe might get a little bit avenger mode and destroy the time line or even build up another one where you are all monkeys with tutus." I'm really testing my luck here, I know, but The Doctor always said that spoilers can be catastrophic.

"And what makes you think we will believe you?" Pein's voice now held a menacing aura to it, just daring me to try and lie to them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Which is… basically truth, because they would certainly put me on a mental hospital, if there's one here, of course.

The air around us was thick with tension, all eyes were on me and none held a friendly mood to them, maybe Konan did, because I know she's a cutie, but near Nagato she would always be the emotionless one.

"Itachi, take her to my office, the rest of you, I suppose you have missions to complete, now go."

 _'I love Pein, I really do.'_

 ** _'I would not say that if I were you.'_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person's POV:**

Two figures could be seen on the darkness of a hall. There was a deep silence around those two, not a comfortable silence, but not a bad silence either, it was just… silence, heavy, and there.

One of the figures had a mind that was going on a thousand thoughts per hour, theories of how she got in this situation and how to get out of it. The second one had more subtle thoughts, he was curious, but who wouldn't be? A girl pops out of nowhere, wearing clothes no one has ever seen, and has some device that not even himself couldn't decode, it was a mystery for him and everyone else from the organization.

"We're here." Said the taller male figure stopping in front of a wooden door.

"Thanks, Itachi." Said the female figure, she didn't even notice the surprised look on the man's face, actually, no one would've notice, his emotions were concealed so deeply his face showed just an emotionless mask, a far cry from what he really was.

He knocked on the door, hearing a distinct 'enter' in the thunderous voice of their leader, and opening the door just enough for her to enter and to close it right after.

Itachi was at a loss, his brilliant mind couldn't piece together the mystery that was this girl, a girl that, if it weren't for her grayish blue eyes, could be easily described as an Uchiha, her dark hair, fair skin and aristocratic face fit the Uchiha portrait.

But he knew that there would be more time to decode this mystery, so for now, he would let her be, maybe Leader-sama would keep her around or most accurate would torture her for information, and this thought alone made his insides turn in an unpleasant way, he never liked torture and killing people, his pacifist nature go against it, but if it had to be done, it had to be done.

And because of that, he would not get involved with her, it was best for him if he had to do something against his nature to someone he didn't know, it was easier, it didn't hurt as bad as what he did that night, the night that will give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

x.x

"Sit down." Came the voice in the darkness. Yes, darkness again. Alissa didn't know why, but these guys were obsessed with darkness, and it couldn't be healthy being like that, the body needs equal parts of sun light and darkness, and here she was, worrying herself with people that would certainly kill her in a heart beat, but she just couldn't help it, her heart was too big to be emotionless and she had a sense of forgiveness that not many had within their soul.

"So… what do you wanna know?" came her hesitant but firm voice nonetheless.

"I need the information you are holding, and how you got this information."

"As I said before, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Her voice was getting weaker, she was a prisoner in a place that wasn't even her own world, a place where she knew everything that would happen, but she was almost sure it would be a big mistake to tell him, she didn't know about the consequences of toying with a time line, but they do not look appealing, not one little bit, nothing good came by toying with time and dimensions, that she was sure of.

"Try me, there's nothing much that can surprise me nowadays." His ringed purple eyes showed nothing, but there was a glint in there, a glint of curiosity she herself had all the time in her own eyes.

"Well… for starters, I'm not from your world, and all I can say about you, is that what you are doing here, will kill every member of the Akatsuki you have."

"Keep going." That made his curiosity rise tenfold, she knew something, and he wants to know what.

"I already told you I can't say much, I don't know what can happen if I do, for all I know, the world, your world, could end the second the words left my mouth." She was trying, but her mood was not anywhere better if he kept asking her these questions.

"So… if you can't tell me, at least tell me what you think that will lead me and my organization to death."

"Oh well, that's easy, your intentions are good, world peace is a dream that even my world has, but you want to bring peace by bringing fear to people, that's just plain wrong, for all I know, fear brings hatred, not peace. You are taking away people's choice, their free will, and in my world, this is called dictatorship, and on our history books, every single dictatorship that we had, led to death and war."

Her voice raised a bit at the end, it was truth, nothing good came from leading people with fear, people absolutely hate what they fear, it was part of being human.

"Look, I know you wanna bring peace in memory of Yahiko, but think about it a little, if you rule people making them fear you, they'll hate you, and every chance they got, they will try to bring you down or just run away and c'mon, world peace is something that is impossible to achieve, what you can do, in balance everything out, there's no day without night, no love without hate, no peace without conflict, one compliments the other and the best solution is to make the better balance."

And that was just her opinion, but… unknown to her, her words made their way to Nagato's heart and unknown to both of them, Konan heard everything, and she couldn't help the stray tears that rolled down her face, she really didn't know where this girl came from, but if she could think like that, maybe she came for a good reason, maybe the gods above wanted them to know the right way to go, the right choices to make, and the blue haired kunoichi was thankful, the girl said those words to her childhood friend, and she really hoped that those words could chance Nagato's mind and they could finally, finally start doing things the right way.

"What… would you… stay and, help me fix things?" now his voice was nothing but a whisper, but one that the black haired girl could hear perfectly and made her smile appear on her face, finally feeling nothing near fear and intimidation for the person right in front of her.

"It would be an honor to help you, but I must say that I'm no ninja, I'm just plain ordinary and weak, I'm really sorry if I can't be of much help."

"Maybe this could help you." When her eyes looked you, she saw her phone on top of a book, a book that she recognized very well, it was her journal with all spells and stuff from her books and tv shows.

 _'If I could come to another world, maybe those things held some truth in them.'_

That was her last thought before her smile got bigger and could be compared to the Cheshire cat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello minna! Thank you so so much for the reviews and the support, I really appreciate that, and thanks to the constructive criticism, they helped me a lot. I hope the next chapters are better**

 **Thank you, and let's go to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: do not own Naruto, because if I did Itachi would be alive and kicking ass.**

* * *

 **Alissa's Pov:**

"So much hope… wasted!" I yelled as yet again, another spell from my journal failed miserably.

 _'The Hell am I doing wrong?!'_

I was angry. No, angry is too simple to describe what I was feeling right now. I was royally pissed off.

How could I help Pein, if none of these damn spells work? How am I going to survive this shit? Because I sure as Hell am not a shinobi. And I don't wanna die a terrible death thank you very much.

But nothing is working out, nothing! All hope I had vanished just like Dungeon Master vanishes when you need him the most, and it was making me more and more anxious. Because if nothing worked, how am I here? Where is the logic in this situation?

I was so frustrated that I just fell face first on the bed that was on the room Pein gave me. My face was buried deep on the plushy pillow, so much that it was hard breathing.

I haven't realized how tired I was until sleep came. My lids became heavy and all I wanted was some hours of sleep, then I can think of a way out off this situation. Right now, I just wanted the darkness to come and bring me rest.

* * *

But rest never came, instead I woke up on a flowery field. There were all kinds of flowers there, among cherry blossom trees all over the place in full bloom.

 _'How pretty.'_

"I'm happy that you liked. I was afraid it was too much." Came a soft feminine voice behind me.

When I turned, there was a pretty lady looking at me with fondness in her eyes. Soft grayish blue eyes that were so familiar that my heart was now aching.

"Mom?" my voice was weird to my own ears, my breath was caught in my throat and I could feel the oh so familiar burn of the tears swelling on my eyes.

Memories of the car crash came full force on my mind.

Before I could do anything, my feet started moving. And soon enough, I was on the embrace that I missed so much.

The tears now fell from my eyes freely as the same warmth engulfed me, just like when I was a little girl.

"Shh, it's okay now, I'm here Lissa. I'm here for you." God how much I missed her voice, her sweet, sweet voice that used to sing me to sleep every night. The voice that would scold me when I broke a pretty vase, the voice that was always there when I was hurt.

"How…?" I didn't even need to say what I was thinking, my mom already knew the question.

"You are dreaming my angel. But everything that I'm going to tell you is pretty much real. It was the only way that I was able to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" damn I was so confused right now. I am dreaming, but at the same time it was real… my mind was so conflicted right now that I didn't even have words to ask the so many questions that were on my mind.

"First of all, you need to know that what I'm about to tell you is of extreme importance, all your questions will be answered later." Her face and voice now held a hard seriousness that used to scare me when I was a child. It still scared me so all I could do was nod in agreement and wait for her words.

"You must have noticed by now that something is happening." Again, another nod. "What I will tell you is not easy to believe, but you my dear, is a guardian."

"Guardian? Like the Guardians of the galaxy?"

"What…? Okay. To put into simple words, you are what people call a witch, but we call ourselves guardians." She took a deep breath and kept going. "It's hard to explain and we don't have much time, but you need to know that a long time ago, one of our ancestors helped an ancient cosmic being in need and as a thanks for the help, he gave her powers at one single condition. To keep helping and protecting others-"

"Like a guardian angel." I finished for her and as I said it, her eyes softened and she gave me a nod.

"Yeah, just like a guardian angel. All these years our family kept this secret, helping where we were needed the most, and our wisdom was always helpful for the next generation. However, you were way too young when your father and I died. Unfortunately you had no one to help you awake your powers."

"So that's why it worked when I tried that ritual? My… powers awakened?" I'm officially going insane.

"Yeah, the ritual was not the thing that brought you here, it was the need to help and protect."

"Okay, I understand this whole guardian thing, but wouldn't I be more helpful on the real world and not a fictional one?" that was the one million dollar question here.

"This world is not fictional Liss, nothing is. Everything that you grew up thinking that were fairy tales, are pretty much real. Every world, every universe has a link. Everything created on your world is somehow a link that was made." Her voice was so tender, so calm. It was as if I was a child again.

"So you are telling me, that Kishimoto had a link with the real Naruto universe and created the manga?" man I could feel the migraine coming. Too much information for such a short time.

"Exactly, but don't worry right now. You have to know that the world where you are is real, and it's connected to your own world and so much more. If something happens here, all the other worlds will be on the line of danger. You need to guard this world, my angel." She said holding my hands on her warm soft ones, there was a look in her eyes that… I just couldn't say no to her.

"What should I do mom? This world is dangerous and I'm so weak." At this, I could see her eyes harden and the softness was gone, those gray blue orbs now resembled a furious storm.

"Don't you dare say you are weak, your strength is greater than you can possibly think. Your mind and your heart are the keys to your powers, train hard and you'll be able of greatness."

"How can you be so sure?" my voice was so small, so scared, I didn't want to disappoint my mom, specially if there is something so big on my shoulders right now.

"You are my daughter, my flesh and blood, you can do it, I know you can. Just remember, where there is darkness there is always light. And if you ever feel alone and scared, look at the stars. Me and all the guardians before us will be there, looking out for you." Her voice was growing distant, and the scenario around us was slowly turning into a dark void.

"Mom? Mom! Please don't go!" I begged, tears rolling down my eyes once again, but it was too late. She was already disappearing.

"Remember Alissa, the stars are looking for you, and don't ever forget that I love you with all my heart."

* * *

I woke up with a start. Tear stains on my cheeks. My heart was frenetic on my rib cage, like it was going to explode out of my chest at any moment. My head was spinning with all the information I've got, but now I know something for real.

 _'I have to train.'_


End file.
